


И звал его обратно голос

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Swanheart69



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Steve will come to Danny eventually
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Прошло три года. Грейс неожиданно встретила старого знакомого. Вернее, не так. Он пришел сам.
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	И звал его обратно голос

**Author's Note:**

> Автор упорно отказывается смотреть две последние серии, не желая расставаться с сериалом, так что возможны некоторые расхождения. Небольшой завуалированный спойлер к сериалу «Мандалорец». Открытый финал.

Грейс не ожидала гостей. В Сан-Франциско у нее и не было знакомых, кроме дяди Чина, с которым она планировала встретиться завтра, но и он не знал, в каком именно отеле она остановилась. Поэтому было странно, что кто-то стучал в дверь ее номера, да еще и в такую рань.

Настороженная Грейс подошла, заглянула в глазок и тут же отпрянула.

«Не может быть», — пронеслось в голове. Она посмотрела снова. Минуты две, не отрываясь. Легко ошибиться, но что-то подсказывало, что она права. Грейс поспешно открыла дверь.

Несмотря на его незамысловатую маскировку — кепку NASA и черные солнечные очки, Стива Макгарретта и вправду было не так-то просто узнать. Она и не узнавала. Возможно, в этом была виновата ужасная борода. Папа всегда любил посмеяться над неспособностью «морского котика» отрастить себе что-нибудь более брутальное. От воспоминаний об отце стало грустно. Он должен был поехать с ней, они так долго планировали эти каникулы, но дела 5-0, к сожалению, заставили его остаться. А ведь он мог бы сейчас, как и Грейс, стоять тут и…

— Привет, Грейс.

Грустная улыбка развеяла последние сомнения: так улыбаться мог только один человек в мире.

— Дядя Стив.

Все внутри сжалось. Грейс уже слишком давно его так не называла. Не было повода. Как и самого Стива, который исчез с Гавайев слишком внезапно. Да, во всяком случае, если бы с ней был Дэнно, на них не давила бы эта тишина. И неловкость. Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь Грейс будет некомфортно в присутствии Стива. 

Три года. Неужели это было так давно?

Грейс не смогла ничего сказать. Она безмолвно отошла в сторону, давая Стиву понять, что он может войти. Тот явно сомневался. Стоило бы разозлиться, но Грейс не могла. Ее всегда смешило, что люди считали Стива более рассудительным, чем Дэнни. За папой была репутация чересчур эмоционального человека, но именно он в большинстве случаев был склонен сделать паузу и все как следует обдумать. Стив же всегда был и, скорее всего, будет человеком действия. Всегда боялся опоздать. Как когда-то к своему отцу. Одним словом, Стив Макгарретт редко сомневался. 

И вот сейчас он явно не решался переступить порог. Даже улыбка исчезла в плотно сжатых губах.

Запоздало, но Грейс все же улыбнулась в ответ и махнула рукой в сторону комнат.

Пожалуйста.

Стив все же вошел внутрь. В его руках пискнул какой-то прибор, и он оставил его на тумбочке. Грейс одновременно хотелось и не хотелось знать, что все это значит. Сняв очки и кепку, Стив положил их на журнальный столик. Грейс почувствовала ком в горле. Да, это был Стив Макгарретт. Лицо немного осунулось, в волосах появилось еще больше седины, а вот в плечах он стал как будто больше. Все такая же надежная скала, вот только глаза выдавали, что и скале бывает очень непросто.

— Ты так выросла.

Казалось бы, банальные слова, да и что такое, на самом деле, эти три года? Вроде бы и кажется, что много, но, с другой стороны, не так уж она и сильно изменилась. И тут до Грейс дошло: да, она мало изменилась для тех, кто видел ее каждый день, но вот для Стива… Он, наверное, и Чарли уже не узнает. Именно мысль о брате, который до сих пор чуть ли не до плача отказывался играть с кем-либо в те игры, в которые он играл с дядей Стивом, все перевернуло.

Слезы только начали подступать, а Грейс уже кинулась в почти забытые, но все еще такие родные объятия. Словно волной, ее накрыли все эти воспоминания: совместные пробежки, шутки, посиделки на закате, первые попытки серфинга, помощь с домашними заданиями…

Они простояли так и долго, и недостаточно. Потом, усевшись на диване, какое-то время не могли начать нормальный разговор, но в этот раз не от неловкости, скорее от избытка эмоций.

Когда Грейс все же взяла себя в руки, она кратко рассказала обо всем, что случилось.

О свадьбе Джуниора и Тани.

— Они хотели тебя дождаться, но боялись, вдруг Джуниора опять призовут…

О новом губернаторе.

— Папе иногда с ней трудно. Особенно после того как 5-0 пришлось арестовать кого-то из ее ближайшего окружения. Такая… смешная вышла история…

Об учебе.

— Непросто, но мне нравится.

О Уилле.

— Решили сделать паузу. 

О папе.

— Хочет уйти на пенсию.

О папе.

О папе.

О папе.

— Ты ему так и не позвонил, — Грейс не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало упреком, но, судя по тому, как за секунду окаменело лицо Стива, у нее не вышло. Она поморщилась. — Прости. Он говорил мне не раз, что тебе это нужно, и сердиться глупо.

— Дэнно всегда понимал меня лучше всех, — взгляд Стив скользнул к окну и задержался там. Казалось, мыслями он был не тут, а где-то очень далеко. 

— Хочешь, позвоним ему сейчас?

Стив вздохнул. Грейс почувствовала, как холодок пробежался по спине. Оказывается, где-то глубоко внутри она надеялась, что появление Стива может значить лишь одно.

— Не думаю, что это будет справедливо по отношению к нему, — выдавил из себя Стив. — Я еще… не закончил.

— И как долго?

— Не знаю. Впрочем, худшее позади.

Грейс вздохнула. Между ними снова встала тишина — болезненная, почти непроницаемая. Грейс хотела было спросить что-то еще, но не смогла. Встав с дивана, она прошла к холодильнику. Достав оттуда бутылку, Грейс предложила ее Стиву, но тот лишь покачал головой. Почему-то даже этот отказ был неприятен. Мысленно обругав себя за впечатлительность, она открыла бутылку. И замерла. Ей вдруг пришла в голову прекрасная идея.

— Обычно в это время... — Грейс запнулась. Убрав бутылку обратно, она продолжила: — Каждый день приблизительно в это время я звоню папе. Ты можешь… просто послушать.

Стив поднял голову. В его взгляде будто бы что-то блеснуло. Не дожидаясь ответа, Грейс трясущимися от волнения руками достала из кармана телефон.  
Дэнни, как всегда, уже ждал звонка. Через громкую связь его голос пронесся по комнате. 

— Вау, ты уже звонишь даже раньше обычного. Чувствую себя особенным. Как ты, обезьянка?

Стив встал с дивана и подошел к ней, не отрывая взгляда от ее телефона. Грейс видела, как сменялись эмоции на его лице. Малозаметно, но все же. Дэнно бы не составило труда каждую из них расшифровать. Вряд ли эти годы разлуки что-то изменили. Ее папа ничего и никогда не забывал.

— Па-а-а-ап, — Грейс старалась придать голосу больше уверенности, ведь внутри у нее все горело огнем: хотелось радостно закричать, расплакаться, а нужно было держаться, — я же просила больше так меня не называть.

— Прости, тут плохо со связью. Что говоришь?

— Пап.

— Ну вот, опять не слышу. Может, это уже старость?

— Дэнно.

— Ага, значит, я все еще Дэнно, а тебе обезьянкой быть нельзя? Одно, знаешь ли, не может быть без другого. Таков путь.

Грейс не удержалась от смеха. Стив с недоумением посмотрел на нее. Она приложила палец к губам — бессмысленный знак, Стив и так бы ничего не сказал, — и, показав на телефон, продолжила с широкой улыбкой:

— Неужели ты все-таки посмотрел «Манадлорца», как я тебе и советовала?

— Посмотрел. Эти маньяки, Джуниор и Тани, вломились ко мне в выходной день, ныли, как дети, что им скучно и вообще пора меня приобщать к массовой культуре. Да там еще и самого лучшего персонажа убили. В общем, спасибо за испорченный уикэнд.

— Так и знала, что тебе понравится. Как ты?

— О, ну ты знаешь, все как обычно: я все еще работаю с двумя вышеупомянутыми маньяками, Лу все также считает гольф спортом королей, а чикагскую пиццу лучше всех. С тех пор как в вашем этом инстаграме благодаря Тани появилась фотография с нашего совместного кинопросмотра, Джерри заваливает мою электронную почту какими-то списками обязательных к просмотру фильмов. Чарли ни в какую не хочет менять кровать в своей спальне. Твоя мама обиделась на меня за неудачную шутку про ее новую стрижку, впрочем, ее новый… кавалер со мной согласился.

— Артур не так уж и плох, Дэнно.

— Не спорю. Что еще? А, ну да, Эдди и Нейлани — все еще самые адекватные персонажи нашего острова. Можно сказать, на них держиться все мое хрупкое здравомыслие. Камекона окончательно обнаглел, в очередной раз повысил цены. Каждый раз, когда я достаю кошелек, у меня создается впечатление, что я покупаю не креветки, а яхту!

Если на следующий день Грейс спросят, о чем она говорила с папой, она не сможет вспомнить. Грейс просто говорила обо всем, что приходило в голову. Дэнни буквально наслаждался разговором, говорил и говорил. Стив слушал, иногда беззвучно смеялся, иногда с какой-то особенной тоской смотрел на экран мобильного. 

А Грейс стояла посреди своего гостиничного номера в Сан-Франциско, держала в руке телефон, впитывала каждую теплую нотку самого любимого голоса в мире… 

Полчаса пролетели слишком быстро. В трубке послышался лай. 

— Отлично. Пес ревнует меня к телефону. Лезет ко мне на колени, а весит он немало. Ну что, что тебе от меня нужно? Наказание какое-то.

Стив не смог сдержать смешка, который Грейс пришлось замаскировать покашливанием.

— Прекрасно. Облизал мне все лицо, теперь тянет за галстук. Воистину, это макгарреттовское воспитание.

Грейс с волнением заметила, как замер Стив. Дэнни впервые за весь разговор упомянул его. Грейс закусила губу. Папа редко говорил о Стиве. Он довольно часто упоминал его в разговоре, делясь каким-нибудь ярким воспоминанием, в котором присутствовал Стив. А вот о внезапном отъезде друга, о том, как без него живется, предпочитал не говорить. Грейс даже на какое-то время поверила, что ему спокойно далась эта разлука. Понять ошибку удалось, когда однажды она без предупреждения решила вечером заехать к отцу и обнаружила его в гостиной с тоской смотрящим на диван, на котором невозмутимо спал Эдди.

Кстати, о нем.

— Если честно, — поделилась с папой Грейс, — иногда я думаю, что тебе Эдди в тягость.

Нахмурив брови, Стив посмотрел на Грейс. В трубке прозвучал удивленный голос Дэнни.

— С чего ты взяла? Он, конечно, тот еще ворчун, и шерсть повсюду…

— Ну… из-за Стива. Эдди не навевает на тебя воспоминания?

— Навевает, — задумчиво произнес Дэнни. — Но, во-первых, Эдди — член нашей семьи. Даже если он сжует все мои галстуки и закусит моими ботинками, я его буду любить. Лишу вкусняшек, но все же. Во-вторых, знаешь, иногда, когда теряешь кого-то, рад любой мелочи, которая напоминает об этом человеке.

— Ты так говоришь, будто не веришь, что Стив вернется.

Казалось, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди от волнения, и все равно Грейс оказалась не готовой к ответу.

— Вернется, обезьянка. Обязательно вернется. В этом-то я как раз не сомневаюсь. Но вернется ли он самим собой, вот что меня по-настоящему тревожит, — папа вздохнул. — Он… через многое прошел, Грейс. Мы с тобой не раз говорили об этом. Я просто боюсь, как бы то, что он узнает в своем пути, не сломило его.

Стив отшатнулся. Грейс испугалась, что он сейчас развернется и уйдет, на этот раз навсегда, поэтому схватила его за руку. Но Стив как будто этого и не чувствовал. Он смотрел на телефон, будто не верил в то, что сейчас услышал.

— Но мы же будем... — произнесла Грейс, уже не зная, кому она это говорит больше — отцу или Стиву. — Будем его ждать?

— Конечно, будем, — без промедлений ответил Дэнни. Было слышно, как он усмехнулся: — Мы уже всей командой составили план мести. Его ждут недели уборок, оплаты наших завтраков, обедов и ужинов, а также пожизненная ссылка на пассажирское кресло, — снова послышался лай, — то есть простите, сэр Эдди, пассажирское кресло — ваше. А вот Макгарретт будет довольствоваться задними сиденьями.

Грейс почувствовала, что Стив как будто обмяк. Отстранившись, он поспешно ушел в ванную.

— Мне послышалось, — настороженно произнес Дэнни, — или у тебя там кто-то ходит?

Грейс растерялась. 

— Я…

— А вот и не ты. Топот был, как будто медведь прошелся.

— Ко мне мастер заходил, — поспешно выпалила Грейс. — Что-то с душем… Вот только уходит.

— Ну ладно, раз...

— Пап, я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, обезьянка, — с небольшой заминкой произнес Дэнни. — Все в порядке? Сегодня ты какая-то…

— Просто скучаю. Очень сильно. 

— И я, — вздохнул Дэнни. — Жду с нетерпением твоего возвращения. 

— Всего неделя.

— Ну да, конечно, неделя. Подумаешь, я же жду неандертальца уже третий год, а тут какая-то неделя. Пф. 

Грейс невольно рассмеялась. 

— Ладно, я пойду, — она с тревогой посмотрела в сторону ванной комнаты. — Хочу еще перед встречей с Чином и Эбби заглянуть в кое-какие магазины.

— Передавай привет. Завтра жду звонка в то же время. Пока, обезьянка.

— Пока, Дэнно.

Не успела Грейс выключить телефон, как к ней вышел Стив. На лице еще виднелись капельки воды, а глаза немного покраснели.

— Значит, встречаешься сегодня… — неуверенно начал Стив.

— Да. Хочешь, пойдем со мной?

— Нет. Пока нет, — Стив вздохнул. — Я и сегодня не должен был быть тут.

— Жалеешь?

— Нисколько.

И они снова замолчали. Взгляд Стива метался между окном и невидимой точкой над плечом Грейс. Показалось, будто он то ли прислушивается к чему-то, то ли обдумывает следующий шаг.

— Как ты узнал, где я?

— Коно подсказала.

Брови Грейс взлетели вверх.

— Вы работаете вместе? 

— Отчасти. Она как раз кое за кем следила, когда увидела, как ты выходишь с вокзала. 

— И проследила, где я остановилась?

Стив виновато кивнул.

— Я тут уже три дня.

— Вот три дня я и спорил с собой.

— Знаешь, — Грейс улыбнулась, — я рада, что в споре победил именно этот выбор.

Стив хмыкнул. Что-то запищало в его кармане. Чертыхнувшись, он достал что-то похожее на телефон. Очевидно, то, что аппарат ему показал, не было хорошей новостью. Убрав его обратно, Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Прости, но, кажется, мне пора.

Грейс почувствовала, будто что-то тяжелое стало давить ей на плечи, а голова налилась свинцом. Ей большого труда стоило кивнуть головой.

— Конечно. А Коно… она встречалась с Чином? Он же тоже тут…

Стив отвел взгляд.

— Его дом — первое место, куда она пошла, как только мы сюда приехали. Не думаю, что она заходила внутрь, но, думаю, она успела оставить какое-то послание или как-то иначе дать о себе знать. Не стал у нее спрашивать, она потом сама не своя ходила.

— Тяжело жить вдали от семьи. Наверное, поэтому я отказалась учиться на континенте. 

— Ты правильно поступила. Вдали от семьи… Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это тяжело. Даже больно.

— Через два дня у меня самолет до Гонолулу. Туристический сезон еще не начался, так что, думаю, там есть еще свободные места, если…

— Грейс, прости, но еще рано. 

Схватив с тумбочки свой прибор, а с журнального столика — очки и кепку, Стив пошел к двери. Вдруг Грейс поняла, что есть вопрос, который она всегда хотела задать. Папе такое задавать не станешь, да и как?

— Дядя Стив? 

Он обернулся. Грейс несколько раз попыталась открыть рот, но так и не смогла. Покачав головой и опустив взгляд, она тихо произнесла:

— Нет, ничего.

— Грейс.

Вздохнув, она посмотрела на Стива. Он снова грустно улыбнулся. Вот только взгляд уже не был таким затравленным.

— Ты и вправду повзрослела.

— Это да или нет? — осмелела немного Грейс.

— Я думаю, ты и без меня знаешь ответ.

— Знаю ли, вот вопрос.

Стив протянул руки, и Грейс обняла его в ответ.

— Ты ведь вернешься? — вопрос пришлось проговорить в плечо, настолько не хотелось отпускать.

— Ты слышала Дэнно. Я вернусь. 

Как ни странно, но, закрывая за Стивом дверь, Грейс не почувствовала грусти.

Да, Дэнни знал их лучше всех.  



End file.
